


Rulebreaker

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [73]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Izzy are friends with benefits, but you end up breaking the main rule.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Rulebreaker

Izzy isn't a relationship guy and neither are you, actually. But sometimes you both need to get laid and since you never know who exactly you're getting it on with when you hit the club, it's much safer and more comfortable to have somebody you regularly have sex with. Friends with benefits, basically.

There's no shame whatsoever as neither of you are into worrying too much and regretting things. You're friends, you can handle it. There's only one rule: not catching feelings. Shouldn't be too hard.

It does work as planned for the first couple of months, but soon things change and Izzy finds himself asking you for hookups more frequently. It's not because of a higher sex drive, but because he wants to spend more time with you.

"I know we said we wouldn't fall in love, but I'm pretty sure I've broken that rule," Izzy confesses one time after sex.

You turn to face him and bite back a grin. "That makes two of us, then."


End file.
